


Thunder Rolls Over The Rockys

by RazMahDaz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazMahDaz/pseuds/RazMahDaz
Summary: Hanzo Shimada’s family was relentless and merciless. Raising him from birth to be nothing but a cold blooded business man with a way of weeding out the weak that didn’t fit his family’s standards. But what truly forced Hanzo’s hand was when his father passed and the council of elders demanded that he eradicate his own brother. He’d finally had enough and the pair ran, going in separate directions. And Hanzo’s direction lead him to the most desolate place where the clan would never look, Midwestern America to a town called Gibralter, Montana. He doesn’t expect much at first, but with a more than welcoming community and bright eyed, wide smiled Cowboy may make this more enjoyable than he once determined.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was quiet. A rare quiet that settled in all the right ways, the feeling that as if the Earth itself was asleep. The night air whispering to the trees through every breath of wind that rolled through a forgotten canyon that stretched till the visible horizon. The road that rested high up on one edge was ragged and rarely traversed, the asphalt losing all paint while plants sprouted through the cracks on the borders where a year of man-made work meets mother nature’s centuries of carving. Pine trees both stood tall and fallen, bushes grew in wild patches, and rocks lay resting and marked by moss and scratch marks made from fauna that passed through time to time. The sky was decorated with stars that glistened like crystals, the milky way visible clearly against the soot black sky. No clouds dared to obscure the view, all being swept away from the expanse to make room for the piece of art millennia in the making.

It was such an odd sight, Hanzo mused. Growing up in the nest of bright city lights where every star was muffled by the gleaming blaze of artificial light, that seeing even one constellation was to be considered lucky. But looking up from where he stood, pulled over on the side of a high roadway, leaned up against a Jeep that had seen far better days, just done relieving himself after hours of travel with only occasional breaks, Hanzo has a moment to muse the idea of that he may enjoy living out in here.

Driving through the golden California and Nevada deserts, the rich and untouched forests of Idaho, the foreign wildlife he got the pleasure of glimpsing while traversing Yellowstone National Park, all of it mixed into a picture that he had long misinterpreted for years. He was always taught that the Midwest of America was a festering mess of “Hicks” and nothing but either flat plains or forests holding dangerous animals and people. He was pleasantly surprised to see it was more than just that. Even if he held quite a few hints of doubt, in this moment he felt a small tinge of optimism start to expose itself for this new venture. 

He took one last deep inhale of the fresh air, savoring it as if it is the last breath he might take before he wondered back around to the drivers side of the filthy dark blue Jeep and reclaiming his seat behind a well familiarized drivers wheel. The small clock on the radio displayed 10:48 pm as a song that had been long paused scrolled across the bottom of the screen. He pulled his seat belt over his torso and then pulled back onto the abandoned road to make the last miles of his journey. The trees blurred into a smear of green as he drove through the vast canyon. His headlights illuminated the long path in front of him, his window down to keep the cool air ventilating through the cabin, and tired eyes all work to help him find his way to his new home. 

 

The digital clock read 1:32 am in obnoxiously green letters as Hanzo pulled his car into the long, non existent muddied driveway that branched from a secluded dirt road. As the vehicle shuts down and the lights dim, Hanzo overlooks the small wooden cottage that almost blends into the foliage around it, vines of Ivy grafting up the left side of the building that held a brick chimney. He yawned as he grabbed the duffel bag that sat in the front seat next to him for the entire length of his journey, deciding to get the remainder of his things tomorrow afternoon when he wakes up. His feet carried his numb body and sore back to the porch while his hand rummaged through his parsal for the house keys that accompanied the bungalow. The wooden steps creaked under his weight as he reached the leaf and pine needle covered porch and he unlocked the front door to finally see the inside of his new living space.

It held only the bare essentials, but it was still somewhat cared for. A plain, black sofa with a few matching chairs seated around a dust covered mahogany coffee table and all sat in front of a long neglected fireplace with a mantle that only held one small potted succulent. A large bay window was just off to the left, the same wall as the door, and curtains drawn over them that fail to block out the moonlight that shone in. A kitchen towards the back that held only the essentials with nothing more than a fridge, sink and gas oven where a small island acted as the barrier to a dining table that only held two chairs.

Hanzo closed the door behind him as he headed through the living area, dropping his bag on the couch as he marched by. He trudged up the short staircase and into a large open room that held a queen sized bed whose frame was made of logs, two wooden nightstands, and a small dresser that sat at the foot of the bed. Hanzo didn’t have to direct his body to do what it did next. He rapidly kicked off his shoes and jeans, before pulling back the surprisingly comfy bed sheets and his body exhaustively crashing into the mattress, his hands barely managing to drag the blankets over him before he passed out, sleep engrossing him for the first time in his new environment. 

The night passed by and faded to day, and as quickly sleep grips Hanzo, he’s pulled back into consciousness seemingly just as quick.

He groaned as he’s jostled awake, daylight streaming in through the one large window that was framed by half drawn, cyan curtains. But the sun wasn’t the only thing that awoke him. The faint sound of knocking on the door downstairs had somehow penetrated Hanzo’s deep slumber. It was occasional and without much rhythm, but still an obnoxious constant. He sat up in the bed, his back stiff and tense from the constant driving, cracking when he twists his torso to help relieve the aches in his bones. His hands messed with the tangled mass of black hair that needed to be washed into a tight but ragged bun as he slowly crept towards the window to catch a glimpse of any life.

Sure enough, there was a small white truck parked outside along his Jeep, but it’s owner couldn’t be seen from this angle. He attempted to wipe the last remnants of exhaustion from his face as he threw on the pants he had worn last night so that he was decent when he finally met this mysterious welcoming party. His feet almost stumbled down the stairs as he came to finally answer the door.

Facing him was a blonde haired woman who wore comfy looking outside wear, a maroon V-neck, open collar shirt and a pair of shorts, her hand hovering in the air as if she was about to knock once more. For a moment she looks surprised, caught off guard assuming that she wouldn’t get an answer. She gives Hanzo one quick glance before offering a sweet smile to the new comer.

“Good Afternoon!” she greeted in a chipper tone. Hanzo was caught off guard for a moment by his own sleeping in. He’d never once in his life slept past nine am.

“Sorry for disturbing you, truly. I just saw you come in last night and i had to see who bought this old cottage,” She said in a thick Swiss accent, her hand running over the wood frame of the door. “My name is Angela Ziegler, I run the clinic in town. It’s always a pleasure to see a new face in town,” she greeted, her other hand extending to shake the muscular man in front of her.

“Shimada, Hanzo. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Ziegler,” Hanzo replied as he shook the other’s hand out of courtesy. Her grip is like a bear trap, strong and surprisingly so. He hadn’t expected it from a woman with such a small frame. She almost sneered at him, but a smile still adorned her lips.

“Now, Mr. Shimada, I did not go to six years of Med school to simply be a ‘Miss’,” She said with a small chortle. “I’ll let it slide this once, but I hope to be called Doctor in the future, alright?” Hanzo smiles a small bit before nodding and retracting his hand that now made its home in his jean pocket. “Of course, Doctor Ziegler. It won’t happen again,” he apologizes.

The Doctor looked over the expanse of the house, taking a few steps back on the porch to view it all, Hanzo even stepping out to see if she had found something he hadn’t. She looked over the cottage with a gentle fondness, as if happy that it was being inhabited now.

“You better thank Satya for getting this house ready for you, i haven’t seen her work that hard since the new residential street went up in town,” she said, her hands on her hips. Hanzo had remembered that the house was going to be cleaned up for his arrival, after all, this residence hadn’t been lived in since the early part of the decade. Ms. Vaswani was the one that had sent him the keys in the first place. And beside the lack of decorations and the use of minimal furniture, Hanzo can’t deny that it was all neat and comfy in it’s own way. He made a mental note to send a thank you note or walk in to personally thank her when he was settled.

Hanzo’s shoulders sank for a moment at the thought of unpacking even the few things he had brought with him. He looked back at the Jeep that held his belongings, and almost shuddered at having to drag all his belongings inside and sorting through them seemed somehow worse. Angela’s gaze joined Hanzo’s, examining the Jeep and knowing exactly what he was dreading. Her hand’s clapped together to knock them both out the shared gaze, before she started to make her way off the porch.

“Well, Mr. Shimada, as much as i’d love to stay and help, I should really get back to my clinic. Have to be there in case someone gets mauled by a bear or something,” she chuckled out in a charming excuse to get herself out of helping him unpack. Hanzo rolled his eyes at her jokes as she made her way back to her truck. Her hand already pulling the door open and her foot lifting her on the step. But over the hood she could peer a hint of red just past the tree line that connected to the dirt road, and the sound of a roaring engine echoed through the small patch of forest.

Hanzo had to take a few more steps off his porch, but never stepping onto the jagged ground without shoes, cautious to not get anything caught in the joints in his prosthetic. He stands on the balls of his feet to try and catch a glimpse of this mysterious vehicle that carried with it a monstrous roar. Angela’s hand waved at something that was just out of his site, and almost in an instant, a red blur flashed just past his driveway. His eyes were too slow to comprehend any detail about what had just passed them, but the noise didn’t dissipate. In fact, it seemed to be coming back, and from the way Angela’s head turned to see where it went as well as her hand still waving, it was all evident that he may get a chance to fully see what had just flashed by.

The roaring finally revealed itself, belonging to a bright cardinal red motorcycle that gleamed in the bright afternoon sun. It had a logo that had been jaded by time painted in white on the side of the tank, but from where he stood, Hanzo couldn’t make out exactly what it said. But the bike wasn’t alone. Atop it was a tall, built man with dark skin and an obnoxiously red serepe around his shoulders. As the bike shut down he swung his leg over the bike so that he may stand at full stature. This man was full cowboy, chaps, jeans, boots with a dusty hat placed atop his head with brunette, neck length hair that was wind swept and tangled with a wild beard to miss.

“Jesse, you aren't supposed to make U-turns on these roads,” Angela scolds while hopping off the step of her truck. She walks over to him with her hands on her hips, but gets repaid with a warm chuckle.

“Couldn't help myself, Doc. I just had to see who bought this little ol’ cabin,” this curious visitor said with a voice laced with the most stereotypical country drawl that Hanzo had ever heard.

Angela’s hand motioned towards the porch where Hanzo was standing, and Jesse’s gaze met his in an instant. Even from yards away, he could see that the cowboys eyes were a dark, charmingly warm brown that seemed to introduce Jesse for him. The spurs on the heels of his boots jingled as he waltz forwards to formally meet Hanzo face to face. 

“Jesse McCree, nice to meet ya,” He said with an extended steel hand. Hanzo responded by shaking it in a firm grip similar to Angela’s before him.

“Hanzo Shimada. A pleasure,” the stoic man greeted. His eyes shifted to the bike once more, just for a glimpse before they joined back with Jesse’s. “I hope you are courteous when you go about riding that,” He says in a deadpan tone. As rude as it may have come off, the taller man’s smile turned to a smirk.

“No need to worry, I only ride it when I want to piss people off,” he retorted, his metallic forearm tipping the brim of his hat up just a tad. Hanzo’s arms crossed and his weight shifted to one leg, making his shorter than he already was, a small shit eating grin on his face. Jesse let out a low chuckle that came from deep in his chest before looking back at the bike.

“Don’t fret, I only ride during the day, if that’s what you’re worried about,” He answered sincerely. “Won’t ever have to worry about me wakin’ you up from your beauty sleep,” he teased with a small chuckle.

The small doctor stepped in for a moment, her hands on her hips, and giving a reassuring smile to Hanzo.

“Mr. Shimada, I can guarantee if you need anything, Jesse is always happy to help,” she said in an almost suggestive tone. Hanzo knew what she was doing, hoping to force McCree to help unpack as she make her escape. Jesse side eyed her with one of his bushy eyebrows raised before peeking into the barren house through the door that was left open behind Hanzo. Angela nudged McCree’s arm with her own before speaking once more. “I’m sure he’d be glad to help you settle in, if you need it,” she coyly said as she took slow steps back.

They watched her as she made a poor attempt of being subtle before Hanzo finally asked formally. “Jesse, would you mind helping me unpack?” Jesse took off his hat and bowed in an exaggerated fashion just for Angela to see.

“Hanzo, it would be my unforced and own willed pleasure,” He answered a tone of regality and boisterousness. The pair shared a laugh as Angela quickly returned to her truck and fly the coop before she was put to work. Jesse stood straight and placed his hat back over the mess of hair on his head and looked back at Hanzo. “Love Angela, great gal. But good lord does she hate heavy lifting,” Jesse gossips a bit with his thumbs looping in the belt loops of his pants. 

Hanzo rushes in for a few short moments to grab his shoes before he joins the cowboy again, who’s serape was folded over the leather seat of the motorcycle so that he may work without having to fiddle with it. Hanzo opens the door to the back seat so that they may get to removing the surprising amount of parcels and boxes that had made the trek with Hanzo all the way here. Jesse stacked some boxes high and began to carry them towards the abode while Hanzo carried a few bags. It took multiple trips before everything was placed in or near the living room ready to be reopened and assorted.

“Thank you, Jesse,” Hanzo said appreciatively. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and fixed his hair from where it had fallen out of its tight ponytail. Jesse rested his hands on his hips as he overlooked their work. “You’re welcome, it’s what a neighbors for,” he reassured.

Hanzo turned his head back to look at the cowboy. “Neighbor?” he inquired. 

“Well, sorta. Live quite a few miles down but yeah, neighbor,” McCree replied, his hand gesturing back towards the road and back from once he came almost an hour before. “I own the small ranch at the end of the road. You ever wanna come up, you’re more than welcome,” Jesse invited.

“I may once I’m comfortable,” Hanzo says, dreading the second half of this process. He lets a small groan of disdain leave his lips as he turns to Jesse to thank him one more time. Jesse tips his hat in a polite manner. “Godspeed, Hanzo Shimada. Godspeed,” he says as McCree finally takes his leave. Hanzo replaces his position in the door frame and waves the other off, the engine erupting to life once more and then following the dirt trail that he intended to travel earlier.

Hanzo closes the door once he could no longer see his neighbor or his incredibly loud coloured bike. His eyes dragged over the work that awaited him and he felt his muscles physically tense. He kicked off his shoes once more, walking towards a small room besides the staircase while taking off his shirt and pants.

Before he started, he desperately needed to do one thing he hadn’t done for far too many days.

Shower. His belongings could wait an hour more before they were dealt with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo goes to comply to Angela's words and thank the realtor that helped him by getting him a place to stay relatively quickly. Little does he know that she is a snarky, slightly pretentious, analytical woman. And needless to say, Hanzo meets his new best friend.

It may have stolen all the remaining hours from his day, but Hanzo finally finished unpacking and organizing his belongings. His eyes took one final sweep over the living room and smiled at his hard work. A couple pictures that he stole from home sat on the mantle next to the little succulent, a blanket that wasn’t needed in the bedroom was draped over the back of the couch, and the few books he brought with him were resting in a short stack on the coffee table. All his clothes were stowed away in the dresser upstairs and everything was finally in its place.

Well, almost.

The only thing left to finish off all this moving is food. Hanzo was living off fumes and leftovers from his journey that really shouldn’t be considered healthy to eat as a meal. And Hanzo as beginning to feel the repercussions of eating nothing but food that came out of a gas station. He desperately needed to cook something that was meant for human consumption and was already writing a list that he’d pick up tomorrow. He admitted it may not be like what he was used to eating back home, but he’d have to force himself to make do with what he had to work with, even at the expense of his refined taste buds.

He plotted out his plans for the following day. Stop by Ms. Vaswani’s shop for a thank you, and then go to the nearest grocery store to get food and anything else he may need. He set the list on the coffee table and turned off all the lights the abode. It was only about 7 pm, but if he was going to sleep like he had last night, he needed to get to bed soon so that he could wake up at a reasonable time. He threw his still sopping wet hair into the laziest ponytail he could manage and kicked off his pants like the night previously. Sleep once again took hold of him and held him in a deep and sound sleep. 

The moment that the sun was just peeking over the mountains, Hanzo was up and preparing for his day. Already bathed, fed and dressed, he left once it got to an acceptable hour to do so. His little cabin was nestled in a pond of shadows cast from trees and a low hanging sun. His boots crushed and snapped twigs that littered the path to his Jeep that Hanzo noted needed to be cleaned this afternoon. It had seen battlefields of desert dust, forest mud, and swarms of nocturnal summer bugs. He felt a bit embarrassed driving such a filthy car, but it may be something he is going to be forced to get used to. Living all the way out here where dirt was as common as air, mud and filth might just have to crust itself on Hanzo’s heart if he’s going to survive any amount of time here.

He reluctantly started the small car before bidding his dwelling farewell and heading down the non-marked trail that was the road. Driving past the one other house that shared the “street”, he turned onto the main road to head to the small town of Gibralter.

Hanzo couldn’t complain too much, the town was small but it wasn’t barren. The night he arrived, he had passed through main street and was pleasantly surprised by it’s cleanliness and modernness. By what he researched, the town didn’t have more than a couple hundred people inhabiting it, but it sure as hell didn’t seem like some small back road town that you wouldn’t even realize was a town in the first place. It was surprisingly modern for being so small, seeming to be just a small city block slapped in the middle of a nest of mountains. The large and majestic lake seemed to help with its quality, a tourist destination for the entire state, it seemed. Whether that was a blessing or curse is yet to be determined.

Hanzo couldn’t deny that it had its charms. The buildings a quilt of different architectural tastes, everything from the rustic, industrial brick building, to the cliche log cabin. But where Hanzo was stopping first was contrasting building he could genuinely say didn’t fit in with the rest of the block.

A white and black sleek boutique with a bright neon cyan overhang with a geometric lotus logo right over the front door. Vines with small white flowers climbed up the poles that propped up the overhang while god knows how many potted plants sitting around the front of the shop near the sidewalk. Hanzo stepped out of his jeep and took a few steps forward, feeling slightly guilty as he pressed his hand onto the pristinely cleaned glass door. The inside it almost exactly what expected. A large, white counter, a few black chairs near the left wall and plants that hung from the ceiling in an elegant manner. A small bell rang as Hanzo walked in, and in just a few short moments he was greeted by a new face.

A tall woman with long straight black hair, wearing a large pair of rounded blue tinted glasses, a comfy white shawl resting over her shoulders with some comfy looking shorts and a tunic under walked out of a doorway behind the counter. She looked Hanzo over before giving a small smile and walking out behind the counter area.

“You must be Mr. Shimada,” She assumed, her voice all sorts of soothing and mischievous at the same time. “I hope your cabin is to your standards. You didn’t give me much time to work. Thank you for that, by the way,” She said in a snarky tone but not a hateful one.

“Satya Vaswani. It’s a pleasure,” Satya finally stated, introducing herself. She gave a small bow to the other before sitting atop the pristine counter.

Hanzo gave a similar bow and a smile. “I am sorry for such a small time frame. I was in a terrible rush,” he apologized as he leaned against the wall just behind him where the door was. “I came to apologize and thank you.”

“Good,” Satya joked, her hands rested on her lap. A small chuckle escaped her lips and Hanzo followed. It was good to see someone who appreciated being sarcastic, even to strangers.

“The cottage is wonderful, Ms. Vaswani. I appreciate your hard work,” he thanked almost too formally. His hands dug their way into his jean pockets out of slight nervousness he’d smudge or dirty something. Satya exuded a sense of order, one that seemed almost dangerous. Her eye’s followed everyone of Hanzo’s hand movements and swore that she’d stab him if he so much as dared to graze his fingers on the floor.

“You are quite welcome, Mr. Shimada. I will admit, when you said you needed it on such short notice, i was hesitant. But the price you were willing to pay made sure I bumped you to the top of my list,” she almost cooed. “I won’t ask, even if i want to. After all, it did buy most my summer wardrobe,” she joked, a light laugh following. Her hands fixed her shawl around her, almost as if to silently brag about it. It was certainly one that Hanzo had probably seen in the most boisterous and high class boutiques in Hanamura.

“All I will say is that i was desperate, if that satisfies your inquiries,” Hanzo said vaguely. He hated to admit that he was desperate, but if anyone had been in his position they’d probably had done something similar. He saw that Satya’s face twisted in a way that suggested she’d need more than just ‘desperate’, but he was relieved when it relaxed into a gentle smile.

“I believe i understand, even if I don’t fully know.” She spoke in a comforting tone, one that suggested she herself may have gotten to such a point. “I just hope that your life is more comfortable here. And it will be if I have any say in it,” she confidently promised, a hand on her heart as she proclaimed it. Her calm confidence was heartwarming, Hanzo would admit. She seemed to be genuinely happy for him, even if she had never met him in person nor known his story. He smiled the tiniest bit.

A loud whistling shouted from the back room, Satya even jumping a bit at the sudden noise. She finally relaxed after a moment and hopped off the counter. “I hope you weren’t planning to leave so soon. I’m making tea and I hate drinking alone,” Satya invited. Hanzo knew he should leave to get his chores done if he wanted to have any chance at relaxation for the afternoon. Though, eventually, he caved into her advancements and followed her into the back of the shop.

It was just a small apartment, from what Hanzo saw. One that shared a similar interior design as the front of the business. An open space with a half wall to separate the kitchen from everything else. An intricate tapestry decorated the wall behind a queen sized bed that was neatly cleaned with blankets tucked, a living room similar to his own that just held an extra chair, rug, and television, and a kitchen that felt much more lived in with pictures of another girl hanging on a cork board littered with sticky notes with due dates and To-do lists. Hanzo could tell exactly what every house Satya had ever decorated might have looked like just from the way their homes were so similar.

Satya pulled two large black mugs from her cabinet while taking the kettle off the stove and placing it to the side. She opened a small glass lidded box full of cylindrical containers all labeled with their respective tea blends. She holds the box open in front of Hanzo, allowing him to pick what he may want. “Here, just don’t touch my elderberry blend. I’m running low,” Satya pleads in a sort of demanding way. He plucked a small can of Earl Grey Tea and Ms. Vaswani claimed her own can before she closed the box and placed it next to a coffee maker. She grabbed two small tea infusers from a glass cup resting next to the box and began to make the two cups of coffee.

While he waited for Satya to finish, Hanzo examined the few pictures on the cork board more closely. One was of Satya on a snowy day, laying in inch deep snow with a large smile plastered on her face while her arms were outstretched and the remnants of a snow angel were barely visible. Two were of a person he hadn’t seen before. A girl with bright purple hair, tan skin, and almost scarily long painted nails. In one she was sitting in a bean bag chair upside down while attempting to eat ramen noodles with a pair of chopsticks. While in the other, playing with sparklers in the middle of the night while wearing a pair of shutter shade sunglasses. He was somewhat curious as to why she is wearing sunglasses at night, curious as to both these strange mannerisms, and curious as to why she’s posted in Satya’s kitchen. He had barely noticed that Satya herself had walked over with both mugs.

“Having fun snooping into my personal life?” She asked. Hanzo looked back at her, a tad bit guilty that he may have been, in fact, snooping. “I apologize,” he said, taking a few steps back and being gifted his warm mug

“Don’t be,” the tall woman said with a small chortle. She took a sip of her tea as she leaned against the small dining table behind them. “That is my girlfriend, Olivia. She is certainly...Eccentric, if anything,” She informed, her eyes looking over the two pictures with fondness deep within them.

“I can see,” Hanzo replied as he started to drink his own brew. “I hope to meet her someday.”

“You more than likely will. If not formally, you’ll see her around. She likes to cause mischief wherever she can,” She muses as she sets the mug down beside her. Hanzo could sense the calming energy that came from the woman as she spoke about her significant other. He had never known anything even close to a romantic love, he barely knew of familial. He could only feel the happiness exude from Satya and attempt to copy her. He genuinely doubted he’d ever get to a point she was, and he never would admit that he became a bit jealous of her.

“Well, Hanzo,” Satya said as she placed the now empty mugs into the desolate sink. “I don’t know about yourself, but i personally would like to do this again sometime.” She fiddled with a towel between her hands, whisking away any water or left over germs that lingered on the cups. Hanzo’s faint smile may have suggested that he was as interested as her.

“I do need to make new acquaintances. Perhaps we can meet again this weekend? And i can finally meet that eccentric partner of yours,” Hanzo suggested. Satya pushed her glasses up her nose a tad, her other hand on her hip. “I go hiking every Saturday morning, and i do need a partner. You can join me and then we can return here for brunch, Olivia’s treat,” she joked.  
Hanzo gave it some thought. He did need to find some alternate way of exercise since the town had a lack luster gym. Perhaps hiking with a partner would be a decent start, for both keeping his physique up and establishing some new relationships. He did need a friend or two so he didn’t go mad and Ms. Vaswani shared his keen and snarky attitude.

“It would be a pleasure,” Hanzo said. The pair shook hands to act as an appointment. The lanky woman issued Hanzo out, they said their farewells, and then finally parted.

He may have spent a few too many hours talking to Satya, but they were never wasted ones. Hanzo appreciated the company that he had just found and appreciated that he could find someone much like himself out here where he only expected to be secluded for the next couple of years. Hanzo was more than appreciative for the few people that he’s met, Angela, Jesse, and Satya, but he felt almost dirty socializing. One of the biggest reasons for moving all the way out here was so that he could cut himself off from as many people as possible, out of fear from his family and hope that no one would ever find him again. Hanzo desperately wanted to leave his past behind him, and deep in his consciousness, he knew that the chances of anyone here finding out who he was were slim to none, but those nagging anxieties set in place from his demanding upbringing still lived in his shadow, always following him.

He set rules for himself. Lying about his family, never discussing his work, and never addressing why he moved her in the first place. Simple enough, Hanzo decided. He’s lied hundreds of times before and god knows that he’s good at it, so in his mind there would be no difference to lying to those who he grew close to.

He returned to his vehicle to finally carry on with his chores. And his first order of business was to get this disgusting car cleaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the idea of Satya and Hanzo just being the best of friends because, let's face it, they are almost mirroring each other. This is true, Lesbian / Gay solidarity. I can't wait to write Olivia in, Satya and Hanzo's friendship, and tbh the scenery that's coming is gonna be an absolute joy to describe.
> 
> I'll try to get it out sooner for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo goes on that hike with Satya, figures out he sucks at hiking, and also sucks at flirting (and denying he's flirting) with cowboys.

That week flew by Hanzo like a whirlwind. It was spent mostly cleaning. Sweeping pine needles away from his porch, sanitizing his poor car until it shone brighter than any ring, and getting his body back to the healthiest it’s been in a week by banning anything that didn’t come out of a tree, the ground, or an animal. It was a first week well spent. His new abode felt as closer to a home more than a house and that’s all Hanzo wanted at this point. A place that he wouldn’t mind spending a couple years in.

Saturday morning was barely peeking over the the lowest mountains. The fresh morning air hung thick and cold around Hanzo’s body as he waited at the trail head for his partner. He gotten back into his schedule of waking up the earliest his body would allow to work out and prepare for the remainder of the day. Today was no different, but he ignored his usual morning jog as to not sore his legs before his trek. Though, he easily walked to the trail’s beginning from his house as a much needed warm up. It was just up the road and to the left of Jesse’s home entrance, an iron gate that blocked a long, half-paved road that lead into the unknown that Hanzo’s mild temptings urge him to traverse, just to see what the cowboy lived like. His better judgement scolded himself, though, determining that trespassing on a cowboy’s land was not in his best interest. 

The snapping of twigs and branches alerted him to his partners arrival. Satya seemed far more prepared than Hanzo for this adventure. While he only had a sweatshirt, shorts, shoes, and a bottle of water to his name, Satya had a backpack splitting at the seams with stuff. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail through the back of a baseball cap and she reeked of a thick layer of bug spray. Heavy boots guarded most of the lower parts of her legs while a sleeveless sweatshirt was her only line of defense for her torso. She looked the man up and down with a semi unapproving glance. Hanzo determined either she was severely over prepared or he was severely under prepared.

“I’ll let this slide as beginner’s inexperience, but next time I hope you at least bring a map,” she says in slight disgust. She walks closer, completely unphased by the multi-pound weight in her back. Hanzo straightens his back in an attempt to seem like he knows what he’s doing.

Satya walks past him and goes straight to the trail. “I hope you brought bear-spray, at least!,” She shouts behind her. Hanzo hadn’t even considered the fact that Bears actually live and exist out here. He hadn’t considered any form of dangerous wildlife lived out here. He briskly walked to her side as to not be left behind, a tinge of fear in his step. Satya chuckled at his hastiness. “I only jest,” she half admitted. “It’s rattlesnakes that you need to worry about.” Hanzo visibly flinched at the statement, which caused Satya to go into a gentle laughing fit. The pair walked deeper into the forest as Satya playfully scared him with the unknown of his new environment, which he didn’t appreciate.

The morning sun was beating down on a little outcrop that the pair deemed the halfway point. It sat up on a small mountain that was just a few miles away from town. A log acted as a bench where Satya dug through her bag to find her bottle of water. Hanzo was sitting on the ground, his back against the fallen tree, partially chugging his water down. While his partner has barely broken a sweat climbing the drastic uphill trail, Hanzo was sweating and almost panting. The summer heat had set in and he had already shed his sweatshirt a mile or so back. He clung to his bottle of water like it was gold. He thought this would be simpler than it was. Though, he could admit that the view was a small reward.

They were high enough to see the tops of the wild. The curvature of the connecting web of rivers that all poor into the lake that Gibralter is known for. The blue of the sky was contrasting the deep greens that surrounded them, making them seem more flush and alive. Everything felt cleaner and fresh, the air pure and carrying the scent of wild flowers or wet trees. Hanzo would admit that it was worthy of the torturous climb, but just barely.

Satya’s hand came free from her bag with her large, blue water bottle that she sipped from reservingly. Her legs cross as she looks over the edge of the outcrop and out into the expanse of forest. She removes her cap and fixes her hair so the few loose strands in front of her face were tucked neatly into her ponytail. She watched Hanzo scratch at the red bumps that he earned from the hike without any protection. She rummaged through her bag once more before tossing him a small tube of some sort of ointment.

“This will help the itch. I’d advice to wear bug spray as often as possible. The Mosquitoes are disgustingly abundant out here,” she said. Hanzo looked at the tube with some suspicion, but was grateful when he finally applied it to his legs. The cool and smooth cream eased the itch the moment it made contact with the bumps. “I will have to invest in some. As well as whatever else you keep in that pack of yours,” Hanzo said, eyeing the bag that rested just on the other side of the log.

“Not everything. I tend to be over-prepared, but you can never be too ready for anything, in my opinion. Though,” she starts as her arm vanishes into the seemingly bottomless bag. She pulls out a small light, and when she turns it on, it flashes in bright, white light the Morse code phrase of ‘SOS’. “This has been in here for two years and it’s never seen the light of day or night.” Hanzo rolled his eyes before Satya turned it off and stuffed it back to the very depths of backpack. She smiles as she stretches her arms above her head. She stood up from her seat and threw the backpack onto her back, before offering a hand to the other. 

“Ready to make the rest of the journey? It’s only about five more miles,” she said as she pulled Hanzo to his feet. He dreaded it, but his pride was too strong to not take the challenge. His legs were sore, his lungs were sore, and his mind was begging him to back down from a challenge for the first time in his life. “Of course. Five miles is nothing,” he boisterously says in a forced lie. He tightened the sleeves of his sweatshirt around his waist and he clutched the mostly empty bottle of water as a way to reassure himself that he can and will push through it. He’s been through worse, events that would traumatize any other person beyond belief, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to be done in by a hike, even if his body was about to drop dead. They continued on the trail, and Hanzo became a bit more aware of everything around him to drown out the tingling tiredness filtering into his muscles.

He was even aware of the distinct clopping that was riding towards them from up the trail. 

It was strange to consider that anyone else was out here this early with them, but Hanzo supposed that this was just what some people did as a morning ritual out here. Satya pulled him to the side of the trail for the oncoming figure to pass them, but once they came around the corner, the clopping slowed. Hanzo couldn’t say he was surprised to see Jesse out here, but he was truly stunned by the fact that he was on an actual horse. A dark brown, tall Quarter horse with a white stripe from it’s forehead to it’s nose. It was fully dressed in saddle and reins with a warm figure on its’ back. The clopping slows until the mount and it's’ mounter stopped next to the pair, Jesse tipping his hat towards them.

“Nice morning for a ride, don’t ya think?” McCree greeted, his hand petting the mane of the horse he rode with confidence. Hanzo’s arms crossed over his chest, his weight shifting to one leg in a comfy way. He found this cliche display charming. Satya tipped the brim of her hat up to view the unexpected arrival. “Quite. Though someone came unprepared,” she teased, forcing Hanzo to jab her with his elbow. A low, tepid chuckle emitted from Jesse’s chest. “It’s not wise to come out with nothing. Hope you learned that lesson,” Jesse said to Hanzo, his eyes strangely staying focused on Hanzo’s face. Hanzo didn’t mind, but he was sure to do the same as some sort of revenge. 

“I think I have. This is worth doing again and next time, I will do it properly,” Hanzo stated. “Especially if I’m joined by a good partner.” Jesse smiles in a sweet way. “Well, if you don’t mind waking up at the butt crack of dawn, I’d be honored to be that partner, partner,” he offered. Hanzo smirked a bit, his hand moving to swipe back a stray strand of black hair before his arms unfolded and one hand found its home on his hip. McCree shifted in his saddle, his eyes looking towards the trail and then meeting Hanzo’s eyes again. 

“Perhaps once I get better. I have a feeling I can’t keep up with you and that horse yet,” Hanzo replied with emphasis on the ‘yet’. He didn’t even have to look at Satya to tell that she was rolling her eyes at the statement. “You better not be stealing my partner, McCree. I don’t come across many that I like,” she playfully threatens.

“Shared custody, I get him every other week. That sound good?” Jesse said with a jolly laugh. Satya eyed Hanzo up and down before letting out an exasperated sigh. “I suppose that can be arranged. But I get him week days, those are my destress days. I need an ear to nag off and Olivia hates hiking,” she compromises. “Deal,” Jesse declared.

The horse jerked and whinnied, signalling it’s rider that it was hungry. McCree ‘woahed’ a few times but the animal wasn’t having it. Satya and Hanzo took some steps back as to give the creature room to do what it will. 

“Looks like I have to get Clint back for breakfast. He gets rowdy when he’s hungry,” McCree said, one hand trying to sooth the steed. None of his efforts worked and he was already starting back on his way. He took his hat off and waved to the others.

“Good Seein’ Y’all! And Nice Tattoo!” Jesse exclaimed over his shoulder as he rode down the trail.

In that moment, Hanzo realized why Jesse was making strict eye contact with him. He was shirtless. His cheeks turned a faint pink but he waved McCree off all the same. Once he was out of view they continued on their way up the slope. “Tch,” She muttered. “You have no shame,” She crooned. He looked at her with a questioning gaze. She hadn’t minded his shirtless-ness this whole walk. “It’s hot and I don’t see you complaining,” He muttered as he sipped from the remainder of his water.

“Not the shirtless thing,” she started. “The flirting. It was trashy. I thought you were more dignified than that.” His eyes widened and he blushed deeper. Satya held the smuggest smile on her face as Hanzo stammered to find words. “I’m offended that you think that was flirting,” Hanzo hissed as he crossed his arms. “I’m offended you think that wasn’t flirting,” Satya started. “Already planning dates and being all sweaty. The hair tuck was a nice touch.” Hanzo was covering is face with his hands as Satya bombarded him with teasing. He denied every bit of it, every accusation of him flirting with his neighbor.

“That’s what I told myself. Said it was just banter and being friendly. Then two months later I wake up in a different bed with a love stricken smile on my face,” she says with a joyous laugh. Hanzo groaned in distress. He hasn’t been tormented like this since he and his brother were in high school. “He is simply a neighbor. A friend. And even if he was flirting, he isn’t my type,” Hanzo said in attempts to make Satya stop her teasing.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” She said, close to dropping the subject. “But let me tell you. If you think for a moment that he may be your type and you may have the slightest feelings for him, don’t be afraid to tell me. Your secrets are forever safe with me,” She says sweetly.

The rest of the hike was just as torturous as the beginning, perhaps even more so. Though Hanzo couldn’t say he regretted it. It was almost noon when they reached the starting point once more. They’d been lost in pleasant conversation for hours about anything they could think of. Hanzo’s body was begging to drop dead by the end of hike. Itchy, sweaty, prosthetic legs chafing against skin, and muscles quivering from overuse. As much as Hanzo wanted to meet Olivia, he would have passed out from exhaustion before he even reached the car. He gave the other a rain check, and shambled back to his cottage.

His legs carried him only to the couch before he collapsed entirely. Hanzo pulled a pillow over his face and slipped into a blissful and heavy sleep. Though, this sleep was different than the others he had experienced in this new home of his. It was warm and inviting and felt like he belonged there, wherever there is. It’s a home, a true home where Hanzo feels safe, a home that he hasn’t ever felt in his life for long. But It’s not home because of the environment, that can barely be made out. What makes him feel safe is a presence, one that his eyes can’t place. 

Whatever or whoever it is, Hanzo has a nightmare of a time letting it go when he wakes up. And He’ll be damned if he doesn’t try to desperately get it back when he goes back to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I just lost my muse for a long time. But one of my New Years Resolutions is to finish this fic. And BY THE GODS I'M GONNA DO IT.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a hella slow burn and i'm super excited for it tbh. Slice of life stuff can be cool, and this is gonna be romantic and cute and hella gay with maybe a tad bit of angst thrown in? :3 Also thanks to my friend Roy for proof reading and helping my dumb ass.


End file.
